


Roaming Eyes

by ryder77



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryder77/pseuds/ryder77
Summary: Wherein Tamaki goes "See something you like, boss?" Kallen blushes, and C.C. gets her fun. Set sometime during season one. Rated T for Tamaki.





	Roaming Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, Inc.

He started at her ankles.

Hidden under those thigh-high socks of hers, they seemed as delicate as how she wanted to appear while here in Ashford, but Lelouch knew very well the strength that lay dormant within them. He zoned out the voice of whoever was making his or her report on whatever he or she was assigned to do for the Student Council as his eyes traveled upward: the graceful curve of her calves, towards the slight bunching-up of cloth behind her bent knee.

He made a tiny smirk when he reached the top of her socks, before taking his time at the skirt that covered her hips. He seemed to pause to think, as if making some small calculation that only he knew about.

We shouldn't be surprised. This was Lelouch, after all.

At this point, perhaps, one might wonder why Lelouch was staring intently at Kallen, uninterested in women he was known to be? Perhaps if the reader were to be patient, the answer might present itself.

That patience is rewarded, somewhat, when purple eyes resumed their slow progress toward the belt that was a part of all students' uniforms in this prestigious educational institution. Shifting direction, he followed its path where it lay low in her midsection. He gave it a pass or two, observing every incline, every fold, how it passed through every loop ― those he could see without walking around her, at least.

His eyes slightly narrowed again as he traveled up her waist, noting how well the uniform hugged her figure. His eyes reached her shoulders and were traveling down her arms as they rested on the meeting table when he stopped at the crease below the curve of her breasts. It should be noted that his eyes did widen slightly when they passed said crease.

He was about to begin another calculation of sorts when he noticed that the room had turned quiet. Kallen, who had been half-dozing the whole time sat upright, noticing the change in the room's mood as well. They both scanned the meeting table's other occupants in the same order, observing the same things:

Nina's embarrassed face.

Shirley's close-to-tears, disbelieving look.

Milly wearing a grin. That grin.

Rivalz? He was predictable enough; there was no need to describe his look. (Behold, Kallen had already crossed her arms over her chest.) He did say something, though,

"See something you like, buddy?"

For a genius, it took Lelouch three whole seconds to come up with a reply,

"It's not what it looks like!"

-.o.O.o.-

"See something you like, boss?"

Just great. Rivalz in the daytime, Tamaki at night. Luckily, everybody thought that Tamaki was just being, well, Tamaki. He couldn't help worrying a bit at the confused look that came with light blush that rose on Kallen's cheeks, then. Just a bit. She couldn't possibly think that Lelouch and Zero are one in the same; not after all the trouble he went through to disprove that.

After abruptly concluding a meeting with the Black Knights, Zero practically stormed into his office, to what ― or who ― he figured was the cause of this day's frustrations.

"You could have been more discreet, you know," said that green-haired troublemaker.

"Shut up, witch." Excellent comeback, Lelouch.

"I just found it hard to believe that I actually got you curious. To think that the mighty Zero couldn't get such a tiny, trivial thing out of his head―"

"That's not it! I just thought that with how she dresses- I mean, if she wasn't careful about-"

C.C. was enjoying this very much, as one could easily guess. She had hoped that one little question would get him curious, but she hadn't thought that he would take it so far. She knew the answer, of course, but she'd like to have her fun for another day or two.

-.o.O.o.-

_~ The previous evening. ~_

"Ever wondered where Kallen kept the Guren's key?"

"Someplace safe, I would assume."

"Where would that be?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it? What if somebody stole her schoolbag, or picked her pockets-"

"She's not that careless."

"I guess. Where do _you_ think she kept it?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be longer, but I hope it's enjoyable enough. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Date last edited: 2010/7/10, because I only just noticed I hadn't put the disclaimer in ^^;
> 
> Originally posted in FFN on 21 March 2010


End file.
